


This Isn't Love

by SassyPants



Series: Getting To I Love You [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Frenemies, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPants/pseuds/SassyPants
Summary: Tony's feelings for Loki are getting complicated.  He can't be falling in love, though.  Not with his enemy.





	This Isn't Love

Tony sat in his lab looking over his design for a communicator that would transmit over interplanar frequencies, and he frowned. Why would he design such an intricate thing? So he could contact Loki for a booty call? He shrugged. Eh, he’d done crazier things for sex.

Except if it was sex he wanted, he could've gone out, hit a club, and come back with triplets whose names he’d never have to learn. It wasn’t sex he wanted, it was Loki. Tony shivered as he thought about those mocking eyes and talented lips. His cock twitched when a memory of Loki’s tight ass followed those mental images.

It was just sex though, he reminded himself. It was the best sex he’d ever had, and maybe he was spoiled for women now, but at the end of the day, Loki would always leave, namely because Tony made it so he’d have to.

Tony set the plans aside and headed for the stairs. “JARVIS, any sign of…?”

“Still no, sir,” JARVIS replied.

Tony scrubbed his hands over his face. He needed a shave. Ah, well. When he got upstairs, he poured himself a drink and told himself he didn’t miss Loki, he was just bored and horny. In the past, he might have mistaken that for love, but after Pepper, he knew what the real deal felt like.

Which made him uncomfortable, because those familiar feelings nagged at him. He took a swallow of whiskey and poured himself some more. He would just nip these feelings in the bud by drowning them.

“Sir,” JARVIS said.

“I’m on it,” Tony said. He went to the door and opened it just as Loki was raising a hand to cast a disabling spell on the lock. For a moment, they both looked at each other.

Loki asked, “Have you been waiting for me?”

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Tony replied. He then stood aside so Loki could come in, and he admired the fine Asgardian clothing he knew was a lie. Rather, he admired the body he could picture so clearly beneath it. Knocking back the last of his whiskey, he set the glass aside and slipped an arm around Loki’s waist.

Loki laughed softly and said, “What makes you think I’m here for that?” Not that he pulled away. Instead, he leaned in to give Tony a gentle kiss.

“What else would you be here for?” Tony said.

Loki paused, as though considering whether or not he should be insulted. Then he kissed Tony again and said, “We could always talk.”

“Since when did we talk?” Tony replied. He took Loki by the hand and led him toward the bedroom, surprised when Loki instead steered them toward the lounge. Tony’s mind flashed on his romantic notions of curling up on the couch and cuddling, and he very nearly pulled away.

Loki did indeed lead him to the couch, and he took a seat, pulling Tony down beside him. “Do you like me, Tony?”

Tony had to think about that. His gut instinct was to say no, but it wasn’t the truth. Loki was funny, warm when he wanted to be, and no one could top him for passion. On the other hand, he killed people and tried to take over Earth, and one couldn’t trust him as far as one could throw him. Tony combed his fingers through his hair and said, “I don’t like some of the things you do.”

“That’s not a no,” Loki pointed out.

Tony smiled wryly. “That’s not a no.”

They sat in silence for a moment, then Loki took Tony’s hand and said, “I like you. I hate your associates, and the fact you’re friends with my brother, but I’ve always liked you. Even when you were thwarting me, you never looked down on me as something lesser. It has always been one enemy to another on about as equal footing as we can ever be.”

Tony nodded. He supposed that was true. Unlike Captain Perfect, Tony had his own body count of innocents to atone for. Decades of selling weapons would do that to a guy. He figured Loki had to be stopped just like he’d had to be. “What’s brought this on?”

Loki shook his head and said, “Nothing. People who are constantly fucking usually try to talk to each other, don’t they?”

Tony said, “You’d be surprised.” He held fast to Loki’s hand, not wanting to stop this, even though his prick was already hard and wondering when they were going to get to the good stuff.

Loki kissed Tony lightly, laid a hand upon his chest, and said, “I already have been. I don’t like how much you occupy my thoughts. I’d purge you from them if I could, but the idea of being without you doesn’t set well with me either.”

Tony stroked that lovely, silky soft dark hair. Loki was speaking Tony’s own thoughts, and Tony wanted it not to be true. He couldn’t be falling in love with this mad, tortured creature. Didn’t someone in the relationship have to be the stable one?

Relationship. That word, it made Tony want to recoil. Instead, he found himself slipping an arm around Loki’s shoulder and drawing him closer. “Where is this coming from?” he said.

Loki leaned closer against Tony, and the hand on Tony’s chest trailed fingertips along each pect outlined by the thin material of his t-shirt. “Let me stay longer than twelve hours. Let me wake up with you and not have to hurry out the door.”

“Loki…”

“One day, Tony,” Lok said, sitting up to regard him sharply. “Twenty-four hours. That’s all I’m asking.”

Even though there was a dangerous flash in Loki’s eyes, Tony couldn’t help but smile a little. “Fine,” he said. “Twenty-four hours. Starting now.”

Loki rewarded Tony with a kiss, tender and sweet, but lingering. His wandering hand slid down Tony’s belly to the fastening of his jeans. He plucked the button undone and ran his hand over the zipper. Tony groaned, his aching cock longing for freedom. Loki teased, though, rubbing him over the denim as he kissed him. Tony moaned and rolled his hips, unsubtle in his request.

Loki laughed lowly and said, “Someone’s forgotten all about foreplay.”

Tony said, “Our talk counts. Naked, now.”

Loki just shook his head and, with a shimmer, did away with the illusion of his clothes. Tony had to figure out a way to do that with the technology he had available. He’d never have to wear pants again.

Speaking of which, he unzipped his jeans, lifted his hips, and shucked them off to the floor along with his socks. Then he sat up and flung his t-shirt away from him. It felt a little strange, being naked in the lounge where guests of the nonsexual variety usually hung out, but whatever. It was Tony’s home, and he could leave his clothes on whichever floors he wanted to.

Tony groaned when Loki’s delicate fingers wrapped around his cock. Overall, he wasn’t the biggest fan of hand jobs, but Loki’s touch was so unbearably sensual, firm yet yielding. Tony slumped back on the couch, his eyes lidded. “I can’t think when you do that.”

“Good,” Loki said with a lilt of laughter. Then he started to kiss Tony’s neck, sending shivers down the man’s spine. Tony realized this would be the best possible time for Loki to lure him into a false sense of security, but he could only object so much when that skilled hand had him squirming, and the kisses promised so much more to come.

Tony ran his hand down Loki’s back to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. That got a moan from the fallen prince, who responded with a crushing kiss full on the lips. Tony’s heart beat a mile a minute. No one had ever excited him like Loki. He forced himself to think of rocket schematics to slow himself down. He refused to be the guy who shot into his lover’s palm just when things were getting interesting.

Loki didn’t make it easy, though. After administering the best handy Tony had ever gotten, Loki released his cock and slid onto the floor, gazing up at Tony with those bright, beautiful green eyes. “I want to swallow every drop of your come,” he said, and he gave Tony’s length a long licking. Tony’s cock bobbed, and Loki captured the overflowing bead of salty-sweet slickness on his tongue.

He didn’t have to prompt Tony to spread his legs apart. Tony was already ready and hopeful, and Loki eased in between them without missing a beat. He gripped Tony’s shaft and brought his mouth down wet and warm over the head, giving it a thorough tonguing. Tony gripped the edge of the couch and let his head fall back. What great service to humanity had he done to deserve a mouth like that on his cock? He was barely aware of his own low, loud moan.

He had no idea either where Loki had gotten lube, but he felt slick fingers at his pucker. He immediately relaxed, letting his legs fall farther apart, and he shifted his hips to give his lover easier access.

Loki slipped in two fingers and immediately went for that sweet spot. Tony moaned again. While he still had a mind to think with, he called out, “JARVIS, no one gets inside here for the next twenty-four hours, I don’t care who they are.”

“Understood, sir,” JARVIS replied.

Laughter rolled off Loki’s lips. “Excellent, I get you all to myself.” He swallowed down Tony’s cock and finger-fucked him in slow, agonizing strokes.

He was used to Loki being rough. Loki being tender with him was far more torturous. Tony squirmed on his fingers and tried his damnedest not to come. It was the gradual build up that did him in, causing waves of pleasure to creep up on him, almost cresting, then falling away only to rise again. Before long, he was Loki’s slave, willing to do anything -- even hand over the world -- if it meant getting off.

Lucky for him, Loki had no such ambitions just then. He continued sucking Tony’s cock, withdrawing to lap at the head like an ice cream cone, then descending again. All the while, his mischievous gaze fixed on Tony’s face. Finally, he showed he was capable of mercy; he sucked Tony’s cock in earnest and fingered that sweet spot in faster, firmer strokes. Tony came almost immediately, crying out as his cock exploded in violent spurts, all of which Loki swallowed down.

Tony collapsed on the couch, his vision dizzy and his head spinning. “Loki,” he murmured, breathless as he clumsily stroked Loki’s hair. He was barely aware of being taken from the couch and bent over it, knees on the floor. He was just coming around when he felt Loki’s cock shoved into him from behind. He gripped a couch cushion and bit his lip.

Loki took Tony’s hair in his hand and leaned down to murmur, “You’re exquisite, lover.” He bit Tony’s earlobe, then withdrew so he could get some decent leverage for another rough thrust.

Tony held onto the cushion firmly while Loki used him, rutting like an animal. It was filthy and raw, and he loved every second of the pounding he got. There was relief in letting go, letting someone else take control. Whenever Loki thrust home, he felt impossibly full. When Loki withdrew, he couldn’t wait for the emptiness to be filled again.

Tony lost track of how long Loki used him. The Asgardian had staying power, and Tony was consumed by a bliss that washed away the questions and turmoil that haunted him most of the time, his lifetime of mistakes, regrets, and the moral quandary of sleeping with the enemy, all gone as Loki used him without shame.

After what felt like an hour of being roughly taken, Loki let out a soft keening. “Tony,” he moaned, “I’m going to come. I’m going to fill you up.”

“Do it,” Tony said through gritted teeth. He braced for the final, brutal slamming that came next, and he cried out along with Loki when he gripped Tony’s hips, planted himself deeply, and filled him with the hot rush of his seed. They collapsed together, half-sprawled on the couch, half on the floor, and for awhile, the only sound in the lounge was their hard breathing.

Tony looked over at Loki. They both slumped to sit on the floor, their backs against the couch. Loki smiled, and Tony laughed. He took Loki’s hand, and Loki intertwined their fingers and squeezed gently. “Tony,” he said, “that was…”

Tony said, “Utterly necessary.”

Loki nodded, his black hair tousled framing his face in disheveled waves. Tony tucked a stray lock behind Loki’s ear and murmured, “You’re easy on the eyes, did you know that?”

Loki laughed a little and said, “I’ve been told.”

“Cocky bastard,” Tony said, and he gave Loki a kiss.

Loki returned the kiss, letting his head rest on Tony’s shoulder. “This isn’t a bad start to our day together.”

Tony pressed his cheek to Loki’s soft hair and murmured, “I can’t wait to see what else you’ve got in mind.”


End file.
